


Lady of the Hearth

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Cabins, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/F, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Fantasy setting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Scissoring, Sex Magic, Skull Headed Character, Tribadism, local lesbian fire faerie fucks lonely huntress more at 11, shes got a dope reindeer skull head if that sweetens the pot for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Duana is a huntress who lives alone in her woodland cabin. The isolation suits her well most of the time, but she has needs that often go unfulfilled. Merna, the Lady of the Hearth, comes to her aid as she does all the lonely women in the world and eases her pain in a firestorm of passion.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Lady of the Hearth

Duana sat naked on the furs before the fireplace, her legs spread towards the heat of it. She steadied herself on one hand while the other rubbed at her wet pussy. A keening moan left her lips as she yearned for another touch than her own. She thought of a hot, slick body against hers and ached for it.

While she enjoyed the remote serenity that her woodland cabin provided, her needs would creep up on her on lonesome nights. By the light of the fire, she would desperately search for relief. But getting off on her own fingers was never enough and she was always left wanting no matter how many orgasms she brought upon herself.

“Please,” she breathed to the empty cabin, squeezing her eyes shut and plunging her fingers inside herself. “ _Please_ …I—.”

“Are you lonely, my dear?”

The sudden deep yet distinctly feminine voice startled Duana. Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the sight in front of her, believing for a moment that she had slipped into a dream.

A tall woman stood in dark robes, haloed by the bright light of the fire. Her head was a blackened reindeer skull with ornately designed golden antlers. Smoke billowed from behind the skull like hair wafting about her shoulders. Her eyes were like two burning embers, mystifying and piercing.

Duana thought briefly of scrambling for her blade, but was caught in those eyes and realized she was unafraid. There was an otherworldly elegance about the woman that, despite her lack of human countenance, was calming and somehow very alluring.

“What…manner of fae are you?” she asked, trembling. “Speak your name.”

“I am Merna, the Lady of the Hearth,” was the answer, followed by a bow of Merna’s antlered head. The skeletal jaw didn’t move as she spoke, but her voice sounded clear.“I journey to the homestead fires of this realm and reveal myself to women in need of my companionship. I’ll ask once more: are you lonely, my dear?”

Duana hadn’t bothered to move and cover her naked body. Even her fingers remained inside her and she felt herself pulse at Merna’s words.

“Yes,” she answered like a whispered prayer.

“If it would please you then I will offer you my body,” Merna said.

As she spoke, a wave of her clawed hands made her robes drop away in wisps of smoke. Revealed was a lithe, coal-coloured body. Short, dark fur began at the thighs which led to goat-like legs. A long, thin tail like a dragon’s swished behind her along the floor. Golden markings curled enticingly about her hips and under her breasts.

Even in the presence of this creature, Duana’s need hadn’t vanished. As she looked upon the body of the shadowy faerie, an intense desire for Merna began to rage inside her. Never had she craved another like she did this woman. Perhaps her body had become less finical in her isolation, or maybe there truly was no wrong in wishing to bed such an admittedly stunning being. She could convince herself of the latter much more easier with each passing, lustful second.

“It would…It would please me greatly,” Duana said, breath picking up in her excitement. “So long as it would please you as well, my lady.”

Merna dropped down in front of her, slinking on her hands and knees to situate herself between the huntress' spread thighs. He leaned forward, her arms on either side of the human’s torso as she brought their faces closer. Fire-like heat breathed across Duana’s parted lips as the Lady spoke.

“Of course, dear huntress,” she said. “And worry not of unwilling contracts with the fae. The only thing I wish to take from you tonight is your dissatisfaction.”

Duana gasped as she felt a touch at her pussy; the faerie’s tail rubbing slowly against her. Merna’s flesh ran hot like one suffering a fever, but she figured this was normal for the Lady.

“And in return,” Merna continued. “You shall receive pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever known.”

Radiating from her loins, Duana felt a supernatural warmth coursing under her skin and flowing to every inch of her body. Her back arched with the pleasurable sensation and a moan was wrenched from her throat. Surely the Lady’s magic was taking hold and she didn’t want it to let go. Instantly, her nerves felt ignited and overly-sensitive. The tail simply brushing lightly up and down her slit sent her thighs trembling as she looked into glowing, amber eyes.

Merna’s head dipped and a wet, dark red tongue snaked out from between the skull’s teeth. It trailed down Duana’s neck to her breasts where it began to circle around a hardened nipple. She licked over the sensitive bud as her hand fondled the other breast.

Duana’s chest heaved and the room became filled with her cries. Her body writhed under whatever spell the faerie had cast upon it. The tongue at her breast was sending intense pulses of pleasure down between her legs as such an action never had before. Merna’s tail rubbed hard against her clit, sending her hips bucking upwards and shaking. She couldn’t recall ever being so gloriously wet and throbbing.

The touch at her cunt left as Merna’s head journeyed south, licking across her abdomen to come between her quivering thighs. The faerie pressed her tongue into Duana’s twitching folds, sending the huntress’ head tossing back.

“Yes,” Duana breathed, rocking minutely against the skeletal face.

Her hand came up to grip one of the prongs of Merna’s antlers while the other buried deep into the furs beneath her. The faerie’s breath was sultry as the skilled tongue lapped against her pussy. She moaned, looking down to meet Merna’s burning ember gaze. The glowing pupils seemed to pulse with excitement as the faerie looked upon Duana’s pleasured expression.

Merna dipped in deeper and harder, making an almost intoxicated sound deep in her throat. Her clawed hands gripped Duana’s thighs just shy of breaking the skin. The pressure of them against the huntress’ flesh was exhilarating and made her heart race all the quicker.

As Merna eventually pulled away, a string of saliva briefly connected her tongue to Duana’s dripping cunt. She licked over the moistened tip of her skull.

“You taste more divine than all the nectars of my realm,” she said.

The huntress panted, moaning as she felt herself quiver and leak. “I cannot…compare…what I do not know.”

Merna chuckled lowly. “Take the word of this fae. Whatever that means to a human. Know that no succulent fruit…golden ale…or sweet ambrosia…will ever rival the taste of a woman’s pure, unbridled pleasure for me.”

The faerie punctuated each comparison with another lap of her tongue, leaving Duana shaking in the wake of her words and attention. As time had gone on, Merna too had begun to shiver periodically in anticipating arousal and Duana wished for nothing more than to please her with her body.

“Merna,” she sighed. “I need…more.”

The crowned head tilted slightly to the side. It was likely that Merna knew exactly what she meant, but wanted to hear the titillating words spoken aloud. Duana reached for Merna’s hand to urge her forward.

“Yours…upon mine…our flesh as one,” she said between her heavy breathing.

Merna’s tongue glided over her teeth. “Our desires are matched, dear huntress.”

“Duana.”

“ _Duana_ ,” the faerie corrected, gripping one of Duana’s legs and raising it to rest against her chest and shoulder. Together they shifted to bring their wet heats together.

Merna began to thrust her hips, grinding her pussy against Duana’s. It brought forward the first true moans Duana had heard from her that night and they were exquisite. Their aroused voices mingled. Merna’s head turned and she laved her tongue over Duana’s calf and ankle, leaving warm trails across her skin.

Duana met her thrusts fervidly, crying out as she felt Merna’s clit glide against hers. She was positively throbbing in her lust. The magic flowing through her only made it burn more furiously. She found her toes curling, her fingers clawing, and her body shaking nearly uncontrollably as she lost herself further in intense pleasure. Her folds felt swollen and sopping under Merna’s swift strokes. A slick, rhythmic noise accompanied their movements as they leaked upon one another, their juices melding in the heat of their pressed skin.

Merna all but growled Duana’s name as she thrust harder. A thin smoke had begun to curl out from between her teeth. She had to turn her face from Duana’s leg when a small puff of flame escaped her mouth as it opened on a loud, primal moan. Duana could see that the Lady’s passion was a fire raging deep inside her. Every thrust of her hips brought it closer to the surface; her markings glowed with it and her eyes burned brighter.

“M-Merna,” Duana gasped, holding out her arms to the faerie.

She was obliged as their positions shifted. Her arms went around Merna’s back as the searing body collapsed onto hers. There wasn’t an inch of space between them as their bodies undulated together. The heat grew fierce and Duana felt sweat pouring down her sides from where the Lady's hot flesh met hers. Their breasts rubbed together, soft and slick. Duana clawed at Merna’s back in the throes of ecstasy, desperately trying to pull her in impossibly closer.

Merna was moaning and growling in Duana’s ear.

“Your voice is music. Sing for me. Only to me,” she said, her tone like molten metal pouring from a crucible.

Duana repeated the Lady’s name in pleasured gasps, punctuating each frantic thrust of their hips.

“Yes…ah… _sing_ ,” Merna praised.

Everything grew heady as the two screamed towards release. They didn’t lose rhythm even as Duana felt her orgasm pooling in her stomach, twisting and ready to violently boil over.

“Merna…it’s _hot_ …I’m nearly there,” Duana whimpered.

“Let go,” Merna urged, her breath panting. “I have you.”

As if given permission, Duana’s body tipped over the edge. Her hips kept bucking through it as her pussy pulsed against Merna’s. It was prolonged and powerful, bringing tears of relief and pure joy to her eyes. This is what she wanted; what she had craved. The waves were intense and her wails echoed in the room as they hit her again and again.

Merna continued her thrusting as Duana came apart beneath her. It wasn’t long before she stilled and shook against the huntress. Her back arched as she lifted her head to let loose a short yet blazing jet of flame into the air. She moaned loudly as her tail flicked and twitched behind her. Both were left trembling before the fireplace, the furs properly soiled with sweat and the fluids of their lovemaking.

As Duana groaned shakily, she could already feel herself drifting off as the magic faded. Hot arms wrapped around her and a skeletal face nuzzled her cheek. She looked into Merna’s beautiful glowing eyes.

“I will be gone by morning,” the Lady said, her voice soft. “But should you ever need me again, you know my name and I yours.”

In a single blink, Duana awoke to the morning sun streaming in through the windows. She may have passed off the passion she had experienced as an erotic dream brought on by desire, but her body shivered with memory. Not to mention the fur draped lovingly over her naked form or the sooty footprints leading from the smoldering fireplace.

Her offer being taken up, the Lady of the Hearth quickly became a common visitor in Duana’s solitary cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Note: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.


End file.
